


Aku dikali Kamu

by fluctuius



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Strangers to Lovers, idk - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluctuius/pseuds/fluctuius
Summary: "coba jawab, kalau dua dikali dua sama dengan empat maka berapakah aku dikali dengan kamu?"
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Aku dikali Kamu

**Author's Note:**

> jadi, ini adalah fict badut bucin bau dangdut lainnya dari seyra... ya... oke... selamat membaca sobat rps <3

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini hujan selalu turun.

Untuk Seungwoo, setidaknya di saat begini adalah yang paling menenangkan untuknya. Ketika ia tidak perlu memenuhi panggilan Seungyoun ke kafe miliknya, minta ditemani mengoceh soal pacarnya atau tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke apartemen Wooseok yang berbeda gedung dengannya hanya untuk mendapati laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu butuh bantuan untuk membetulkan pipanya yang bocor.

Hujan selalu turun dan Seungwoo punya waktu sendiri.

Aktifitas yang tidak melibatkan banyak orang selalu menjadi pilihan pertama Seungwoo jika ia dihadapkan dengan pilihan ini dan pilihan lainnya, maksudnya adalah pilihan tentang beraktifitas dengan orang banyak.

Isi kepala setiap orang itu berbeda dan untuk menyatukannya itu rumit. Seungwoo termasuk seseorang yang memiliki pikiran rumit yang bahkan tidak sekali atau dua kali ia juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirnya. Itulah sebabnya Seungwoo sangat menyukai waktu sendirinya. Walaupun sebenarnya ketika sendiri pikirannya lebih sering melalang buana memutar memori lama ataupun memikirkan semakin ia beranjak dewasa semakin banyak tanggung jawab yang ia pikul, Seungwoo tetap menyukai bergelung di dalam selimutnya dengan lagu-lagu klasik kesukaannya, kadang ditemani dengan secangkir coklat hangat ataupun mi instan dengan kuah pedas. 

Sendirian itu menyenangkan dan Seungwoo menyukainya.

* * *

Setidaknya, itu adalah pikirannya sebelum bertemu dengan sosok yang bahkan ia tidak sangka-sangka bisa masuk ke dalam hidupnya sebegitu mudahnya, seperti pintu dirinya terbuka lebar dan orang itu masuk, berucap permisi, tetapi Seungwoo pun tidak protes.

"Coba jawab, kalau dua kali dua sama dengan empat, maka berapakah aku dikali kamu?"

Pertanyaannya aneh. Seungwoo yang saat itu tengah memegang kamera di depan wajahnya, siap membidik, membatalkan niatnya dan menurunkan kameranya, menoleh dan menatap orang itu aneh. Saat itu ia tidak kenal dengan orang itu dan yang ada di benaknya saat itu adalah _ini orang gombal? kenal juga enggak?_

"Aku enggak tahu," jawab Seungwoo, tidak terlalu bersahabat, tetapi juga tidak ketus. Biasa saja. Kepalanya kembali ditoleh ke depan, memutus kontak matanya dengan orang itu

"Belum."

Seungwoo kembali menoleh, "Maaf?"

"Harusnya, jawaban kamu itu belum. Bukannya enggak tahu."

Yang dilakukan Seungwoo hanyalah mengernyit tidak mengerti, sementara orang itu tergelak lucu, ada ekspresi puas di wajahnya dan Seungwoo merutuk di dalam hati _ini aku dikerjain?_ dan memutuskan untuk mundur satu langkah lalu mengangkat kameranya dan membidik wajah orang itu yang sedang tertawa.

Suasana hening. Orang itu terkejut dan jika boleh jujur Seungwoo merasa lebih terkejut karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan dan sekarang mati kutu untuk menjelaskan perbuatannya barusan.

"Spontan," ucapnya akhirnya. Hanya itu yang bisa terlontar, itupun keluar setelah ia berdeham pelan membersihkan tenggorokannya padahal tidak ada apapun yang menyangkut atau menghalangi di sana.

"Enggak apa." Orang itu mengulas senyumnya dan baru Seungwoo sadar betapa dalamnya ceruk manis kesukaan semua orang di pipi orang itu, hampir jemari Seungwoo tergoda untuk menusuknya jika ia tidak mengingat kejadian bodoh beberapa menit lalu. "Maaf, aku bukan ngerjain kamu, kok," lanjut orang itu.

Kakinya diayun-ayunkan sebelah lalu kepalanya ditoleh menghadap puluhan orang di depan mereka sekarang, yang sedang sibuk dengan dunia mereka, bercengkrama dengan teman-teman satu lingkaran pertemanan dan mengabaikan yang lain. Tidak jarang ada tawa yang mengudara atau pekikan protes. Jujur, Seungwoo merasa telinganya agak sakit sedari tadi, tetapi sedikit terobati ketika fokusnya beralih pada kameranya. Lagipula, mau tidak mau Seungwoo harus bisa bertahan karena ini adalah pekerjaannya, seorang fotografer dan kali ini ia diminta untuk memotret sekumpulan anak sekolah menengah atas untuk buku tahunan mereka. Seungwoo mencoba mengingat buku tahunan miliknya di mana ia dan teman-temannya berpose lucu dan serius lalu profil mereka masing-masing, sedetik kemudian Seungwoo memutuskan untuk menolak ingatan itu. Terlalu suram.

"Kamu keliatan kayak mumet, jadi aku putusin buat nyapa," orang itu melanjutkan. "Aku guru pendamping mereka, bukan wali kelas, masih guru honorer baru lulus tahun lalu. Tapi, sekolah meminta aku pergi dengan mereka karena lokasi yang lumayan jauh, jadi yasudah di sini deh aku."

Orang itu kembali menoleh ke Seungwoo, "Itu TMI sih, tapi enggak apa ya?"

Seungwoo mengangguk, "Lalu, maksud kamu tadi?"

"Maksud aku tadi yang mana?"

"Yang belum."

"Oh." Laki-laki itu mengulum senyumannya. "Kalau aku tanya dari tiga puluh enam kepala di sini kalau kamu kalikan dengan delapan puluh, hasilnya berapa?"

"Enggak tahu?" jawab Seungwoo bingung.

Laki-laki itu masih mengulum senyumnya lalu menggeleng, "Bukan enggak tahu. Kamu belum tahu. Coba kamu hitung setelah pulang dari sini atau besok, bisa juga tahun depan. Atau mungkin kamu bisa ambil kalkulator dan masukkan angkanya kalau-kalau kamu malas menghitung imaji. Maka, setelah itu kamu akan dapat jawabannya."

"Jadi," ucapannya menggantung, "Balik ke pertanyaan aku dikali kamu tadi, kenapa aku bilang belum adalah karena kamu bisa saja setelah ini mengetahui mau jadi apa kalau aku dikali kamu. Mungkin sederhananya, ya kamu mana tahu kalau belum dicoba, ini seperti jadi premis di dalam logika matematika jika p maka q, ingat pelajaran ini?"

Gelengan adalah jawaban Seungwoo, ia sedikit ingat tentang logika matematika yang dijelaskan orang ini, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyukai matematika jadi mungkin yang ia ingat sekarang hanyalah tanda panah yang menjadi simbol logika itu.

"Aku enggak suka matematika. Tapi, makasih penjelasannya."

"Bagus, perasaan kamu dengan matematika itu mutualisme. Ya, sama-sama."

Seungwoo dibuat mengernyit sekali lagi sementara orang itu hanya menatapnya bingung tanpa rasa bersalah atau apapun hal itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu memang selalu kayak gini?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja.

"Maksud kayak gini?"

Dengung bingung dikeluarkan Seungwoo sebelum ia menggeleng dan kembali fokus pada kameranya dan membidik anak-anak sekolah menengah atas yang mulai berlarian mengejar satu sama lain di lapangan golf yang luas itu, memang sekarang adalah waktu bebas karena mereka sedang menunggu kondisi langit sedikit berawan agar mendapatkan foto yang diinginkan. Setelah melihat hasil bidikan acaknya, Seungwoo menoleh lagi pada orang itu yang tengah tertawa memperhatikan anak-anak yang sedang diawasinya itu sibuk berlarian, berteriak, tertawa, dan bertingkah konyol. Mungkin, orang itu sadar diperhatikan sehingga ia kembali menoleh untuk menatap Seungwoo.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku mau tahu," Seungwoo bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri sebelum merampungkan kalimatnya, "Kalau aku mau tahu aku dikali kamu itu berapa, aku harus apa?"

Sebenarnya, dalam hati Seungwoo baru saja merutuki dirinya sendiri sekali lagi. Entah kenapa hari ini ia merasa dirinya bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya dan melakukan hal-hal konyol yang membuatnya terlihat tolol di depan orang baru dan sekumpulan anak sekolah menengah atas yang sedang tertawa riang tanpa tahu penderitaan atau sengsara apa yang menanti di ujung jalan.

"Banyak," jawab orang itu, tersenyum. Seungwoo tidak menyangka hal itu yang akan ia dapatkan sebagai jawaban juga senyuman itu, ia pikir ia akan dikerjai atau ditertawakan. "Tapi, untuk saat ini, cukup satu."

Seungwoo menunggu dengan sabar. Sementara, orang itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak berjabat tangan. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya sekali lagi dan menampilkan ceruk manis yang membuat Seungwoo menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

"Namaku Choi Byungchan, kamu?"

* * *

"Serem amat kamu senyum-senyum sendiri."

Seungwoo menoleh dari laptop di pangkuannya, mendapati Byungchan berjalan mengitari sofa untuk mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, tangannya penuh dengan mug berisi coklat panas yang tentu saja bisa Seungwoo tebak karena baunya yang khas dan fakta bahwa Byungchan tidak minum kopi.

"Enggak, tuh. Lagian kamu mana lihat orang dari tadi aku belakangin kamu?" Seungwoo menerima coklat panas yang diulurkan Byungchan padanya, lalu mencuri kecup pada bibir Byungchan seraya berbisik terima kasih di atasnya sebelum menyesap sedikit coklat panas bagiannya.

"Kebiasaan banget, kamu, ya."

"Apanya?"

"Ya itu yang kayak gini," jawab Byungchan sebal seraya merotasi bola matanya. "Lagian ketebak kali kamu lagi apa kalau buka folder lama kayak gini, suka banget senyum-senyum. Aku tau aku ganteng, enggak usah dipandangin terus fotonya."

Seungwoo tergelak, "Idih, pede banget," ucapnya lalu menjawil hidung Byungchan sebelum tangannya menggerakkan kursor dan mematikan laptopnya. Kali ini laptop tersebut telah berpindah dari pangkuannya ke atas meja juga coklat hangat yang tadi sempat ditaruhnya lebih dahulu sebelum mematikan laptop tadi. Byungchan turut melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya yang kemudian tubuhnya ditarik Seungwoo kuat-kuat untuk dibawa berdesakan di atas sofa ruang tengah mereka.

"Ngapain banget!" seru Byungchan protes. "Panas tau, Kak! Aku dikekep gini!"

"Panas darimana sih? Di luar hujan gitu."

Byungchan mencebik sebal karena benar apa kata Seungwoo, di luar sedang hujan dan yang mereka lakukan adalah bersantai seraya berusaha mengusir udara dingin. Salah satu usaha yang dilakukan Seungwoo adalah membawa Byungchan ke dalam pelukannya seraya membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut yang lebih muda untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sampo menenangkan yang selalu Byungchan pakai.

"Duh, udah setahun pacaran sama kakak tuh aku masih suka kaget, kamu manja banget ternyata."

Lagi, Seungwoo tertawa mendengar protes Byungchan yang teredam karena yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah mencari-cari posisi nyaman di dalam dekapan Seungwoo.

"Duh, udah setahun pacaran sama Byungchan tuh masih suka kaget ternyata orangnya bisa malu-malu padahal waktu itu yang nyamper duluan dia."

Dan hadiah dari Byungchan adalah cubitan kecil di perut Seungwoo yang bukannya mengundang aduhan protes, alih-alih ia malah tertawa karena berhasil membalas perkataan Byungchan.

"Tapi, makasih ya, _for reaching me out that day_ dan nanyain soal aku dikali kamu berapa hasilnya."

Byungchan tersenyum di dalam dekapan Seungwoo yang tengah menyamankan posisi keduanya, "Sekarang kamu sudah tahu berapa aku dikali kamu?"

"Belum," bisik Seungwoo, mempererat lengannya yang melingkar hangat di tubuh Byungchan. "Karena itu, mau ya? Bertahan sedikit lebih lama lagi, supaya aku tahu apa jawabannya?"

"Disuruh nunggu selamanya juga aku mau, kok," ucap Byungchan, tersenyum sekali lagi dan Seungwoo tahu kenapa rasanya perutnya tengah digelitik oleh sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

"Oke, kalau gitu temani aku cari tahu, ya."

Akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun.

Seungwoo suka menghabiskan waktunya dalam sendiri karena ia menikmati hal itu. Bergelung di dalam selimut hangatnya atau minum coklat panas. Mungkin juga sesekali memutar memori lama yang sudah usang. Ditemani pikiran-pikiran yang mampir di kala senggang.

Mungkin juga, sekarang Seungwoo tidak terlalu menyukai menghabiskan waktunya dalam sendiri. Ia bisa menarik Byungchan ke dalam dekapannya dan menghirup aroma khas laki-laki yang lebih muda itu. Minum coklat panas berdua segera setelah ia curi satu kecup pada bibirnya. Memutar beberapa memori lama seraya saling mengejek satu sama lain. Tidak lupa ditemani pikiran-pikiran menakjubkan Byungchan dan Seungwoo yang akan menanggapinya dengan senyuman dan tatapan jatuh cintanya.

Akhir-akhir ini hujan sering turun.

Sedikit banyak, Seungwoo menyukai bagaimana takdir mempermainkan dunianya.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca <3


End file.
